Glasses
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Bella wears glasses. Who knew. Edward didn't. Fluff.


Bella's POV

My head hurts so bad.

Last night was miserable. I got hardly any sleep because Edward was out hunting. I'm glad he did so that I can stay with him while Charlie goes on an overnight fishing trip. So now that he's gone hunting, I won't be too much of a temptation for him and our family. I also got hardly any sleep because it was so warm and I didn't have Edward there to cool me down and the ever recurring nightmares.

I rubbed my temples as I sat up in bed slowly, trying to be careful not to make myself queasy. The last time my head hurt this bad, I was still in Pheonix and I got hardly any sleep because Renee and I had stayed up all night watching sappy movies because Greg, her ex-boyfriend, broke-up with her.

I flung my covers off and walked to the bathroom for some pain medication. I got out two pills and lifted the little paper cup to my mouth and washed the pills down.

On the way back to my bed, I looked over at my clock. Edward would be here at eleven, so I had a half hour to get ready.

I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt Alice had bought me on one of her shopping adventures. I slipped them on and shuffled down the stairs.

I grabbed a granola bar poured some milk and sat at the table. Charlie bounded down the stairs a few minutes after. I was chewing my breakfast quietly with my hair shielding my eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, Bella?" Charlie asked. "Because I don't want you going over to Alice's and getting everyone sick." Ever since Edward came back Charlie refused to call it Edward's house. According to him, I was always with Alice.

"I'm okay Ch-Dad. Just a headache. Rough night last night." I tried to smile, but it probably looked like a grimace of pain.

"Just take it easy, kid." Charlie said as he lightly patted my back and stomped over to get his equipment he set out last night. Then he turned back to me. "Be sure to bring your glasses just in case."

"Thanks dad. You have fun fishing." I called after him as he closed the door behind him.

I sat a few more minutes finishing my breakfast before cleaning up and washing out my glass.

Edward knocked on the door and I walked out to meet him after grabbing my purse. As soon as I opened the door, my headache eased just a little.

Edward had a light frown on his face. He stepped closer to me and sniffed my neck. I stood still as I always did when he insisted on checking that I was fine. "Why do you smell like medication?" he asked.

"Just a little headache. Nothing to big. Let's go." I said as I reached for his hand. I pulled on his hand and he didn't budge. Not one centimeter.

I looked back up at him. "Come on Edward. I'm fine. Let's go have fun. Preferably before Alice gets her hands on me." I laughed at the end.

Edward pulled me back into his arms under the roof, to save me from the drizzle that was about to start.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you to get sick." he asked softly.

"I'm sure I'm okay. I get headache's all the time. Let's go hang out with your family." I smiled as Edward took my hand and led me to his Volvo.

We drove to the large Cullen house and was met with Rose yelling at Emmett, big shock.

"Emmett what did you do to my red shirt!"

"Come on I wasn't paying attention at the time." Emmett whined back.

"Hello Bella. Are you feeling okay?" Esme crooned softly, probably smelling the medicine or Edward told her so I couldn't hear, as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hi Esme. I'm fine just a headache." I smiled at her. Edward tugged on my hand lightly.

"I thought we could just go upstairs and listen to some music while you read." Edward suggested while he led me to the stairs.

"Sounds good." I smiled and let Edward pick me up and race up the stairs at vampire speed. We walked into his room and he set me down on his couch.

"Anything particular you want to listen to today?"

"Nope." I smiled up at him.

"Okay. Here is your book from last time." Edward said as he handed me a book I remember reading last time we were here.

"Thank you. You know I could have gotten it myself." I said as I set it down in my lap to find my page.

"I know. But if your not feeling good you get to relax the whole day." I watched Edward turn on some classical music before coming and sitting next to me. I knew by "get" he meant "have" to.

"Whatever you say Edward." I smiled at him before picking up the book and beginning to read.

I laid down and Edward pulled my head into his lap, while reading his own book. That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

Minutes later, or at least it felt like that, I opened my eyes to be met with a searing pain behind my eyes. My eyes snapped close a second later, and I wasn't quick enough to stop the whimper of pain.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Edward's frantic voice called out.

"Turn off the lights." I whined. I heard the lights flick off and the drapes being pulled closed.

"Bella please look at me." Edward begged as he placed his hands lightly on the sides of my face and turned me in his direction, I was guessing.

I opened my eyes slowly and was met with Edward's worried gold ones. I tried to sit up but Edward kept me down.

"Edward" I closed my eyes again and rubbed my temples. "Let me up I need my purse." I said as Edward ran to get my purse.

He held it out for me and I reached for it and brought out some more headache medicine and my bottle of water.

Edward grabbed my hand before I put the pills in my mouth. "Bella let's just go downstairs. We can get you something to eat and then watch t.v. Later, we can ask Carlisle why you have a headache. Okay?" Edward asked moving my hand back so that I dumped the pills back into the container.

I looked at him and knew there was no room for argument. I sighed and released the pills. I threw the pill bottle and water bottle in my purse and stood up before my legs were kicked out from underneath me. My arms instictively wrapped around Edward's neck as I held back a scream.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme had a grilled cheese sandwhich and some grapes waiting for me.

"Thank you Esme" I smiled at her as she washed the dishes. Edward sat me down and plopped down gracefully next to me.

I finished eating and Edward carried me to the couch before popping Pride and Prejudice in the DVD player. Edward settled his head in my lap, while the opening credits rolled, I smoothed his hair.

As the movie played my headache grew worse. If Edward wasn't going to let me take medication then I would just have to wear my glasses.

I looked down at Edward to see him staring up at me. "Edward can you go get my purse?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said cautiously. He reached up and kissed my forehead before disappearing for less than a second.

I took my bag from him and dug around for my glasses case. Edward was watching me carefully when Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett stomped through the back door, my head shooting up. I almost had a heart attack from the noise, the noise only helping my headache(note the sarcasm).

I went back to looking through my purse and grabbed my glasses case. I opened the case and slid the glasses up my nose before looking at the Cullens. They were all staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked after watching them stare at me for a second. I rubbed my cheeks.

"No nothing is on your face." Alice smiled. I shrunk more into the couch at her look. They looked like the ones when she wanted to take me shopping.

Edward stood up and sat next to me at human pace. The Cullen's left the room one by one until only Edward and I were left. Edward unpaused the movie that I hadn't realized was paused and we settled back, this time my head was in Edward's lap and he was stroking my hair.

"You never told me you wear glasses." Edward murmured as the end credits rolled over the screen.

"You never asked. I only have to wear them when I'm reading a lot or I have a bad headache. They're not a big deal." I shrugged.

"I never imagined you with glasses. You look very nice in them though. Very smart." Edward smiled down at me.

"Thank you" I blushed.

The door opened at that second and Carlisle walked in. Esme appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Esme pranced up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello dear." It was very sweet to see them interact.

Carlisle looked at us a minute later and his eyes set on me, more particularly, my glasses. "Hello Edward. Bella. Those glasses make you look very nice. Very smart." Carlisle remarked. I laughed.

"Edward said the exact same thing." I giggled blushing.

"Then it must be true." Carlisle smiled as he and Esme headed up the stairs.

"Esme thinks the same thing." Edward whispered in my ear.

I blushed again.

"Thanks."


End file.
